<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The fear on arrival by Selaphiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439402">The fear on arrival</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selaphiel/pseuds/Selaphiel'>Selaphiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A child needs a dad [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Not Beta Read, Parental Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selaphiel/pseuds/Selaphiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frozen on her spot, not knowing on what to do. 'Should she run towards him? Or to stay still. What if she moves, will he disappear just like mother did? Strong, kind, beautiful mother did?' This is what happened though. At first, she believed her mother would be fine but the second she left her spot, everything was in shambles. Everyone explained that her mother was gone. 'Would that also happened to Levi?'</p><p> </p><p>Or</p><p> </p><p>The story how Mikasa reacted when Levi was in the hospital. Closed fears erupted and Levi's never going to ride a car again if Hange takes the wheel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikasa Ackerman &amp; Levi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A child needs a dad [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The fear on arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for the grammar mistakes and I hope you will enjoy the story. You don't have to read the first one of this series but if you want to know more about this, you should probably read it but this fic is a standalone story and doesn't really need any explanation. It's your choice, again enjoy the fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're cheating! There's no way you could've found us so fast. It's-- it's inhumanly impossible!"</p><p>"I'm sorry Eren."</p><p>"Ah! No dang it, don't apologize." Eren stuttered.<br/>
Mikasa felt a little bit guilty for making Eren like this. Really, she can't help that she could find him and Armin so easily at hide and seek. </p><p>Eren could be predictable at his hiding places and though Armin's could be difficult sometimes, she still finds him at the end.</p><p>"Well maybe Mikasa's just good at hide and seek Eren." Armin piqued. "Let's play tag instead, how about it?"</p><p>"Ugh no thanks, Mikasa's probably gonna beat us with that too." Eren replied. "And don't you dare try to say sorry again. Sheesh I'm just trying to state the facts."</p><p>"What! Are you saying that Mikasa cheats?" Armin started, looking wide eyed at Eren. </p><p>"No, I mean, Mikasa's good at everything."<br/>
Mikasa could only blink at them and ponder. She's not good at everything, she can't even tie her own hair (she had to asked help from Levi for that). </p><p>"Yeah, I can agree with that. Like she always beats us in every game we played."</p><p>"Yeah and she--- what? No, no she didn't beat me all the time." Eren explained. "She's just have good reflexes and good preservation of stamina that could last forever and would always win when it comes to....playing....games." Eren realized that he admitted something he very strongly denied earlier. </p><p>Armin laughed at his error clutching his stomach, wheezing laughter that surrounds the park. Eren, embarrased shaking Armin by the shoulders, demand him to stop laughing. </p><p>Mikasa, finally had enough from their ridiculous discussion opted for a new game.</p><p>"Sure, what do you suggest?"Armin asked, wiping his tears from the laugh he just burst. Beside him was Eren, grumbling of how an idiot he was for letting himself slip, crossed his arms and looked away from the pair like a petulant child.</p><p>"Could we play next at the swings." Mikasa said.</p><p>Eren cut them off "Hey guys, someone's coming." Indeed there was. A tall man approached the children, smiling a little, releasing a friendly demeanor.</p><p>"Who's that?"</p><p>"Beats me"</p><p>"Oh, it's just Eld." Mikasa answered.</p><p>"Oi Mikasa you know that dude?" Eren asked, raising his brows. Mikasa nodded and the three of them waits for the man to go near them.</p><p>"Hello Mikasa, I'm sorry I'm this late. I have come to pick you up." Eld said as he walked within earshot. He seems to be unsettled, tension in his shoulders but still maintained his calm demeanor. </p><p>Mikasa has known Eld since the first time she meet Levi, although he rarely sees the man. He sometimes could be seen with Levi doing their work related job -- always referring to Levi as captain. </p><p>She liked Eld. He's calm and would always treat her cordially. And when he comes to the apartment (delivering something to Levi). He would strike up a conversation with her on such mundane things. Always asked with permission when he wanted to pat her head or shoulders. Remembering that she didn't like physical contact sometimes.</p><p>Still, as much as she liked the man, it's still very odd to see him and speak that he had come to pick her up instead of Levi.</p><p>With this, dawning worry pummeled in her gut. If Levi isn't here something must've happened.</p><p>"Where is he?" Mikasa didn't bother to say whom she's talking about, based on the flinch from Eld he knows who's she's talking about. He stoop at her level and looked her in the eye.</p><p>"Levi can't come here, he's....but I can take you to him." Eld sighed. </p><p>"Okay" she replied. There were some loud protests from her friends but mostly Eren's, saying she can't just willingly go with a random stranger that they just met ("but Eren Mikasa said she knows the man" "Yeah, but we don't!).</p><p>It was really reassuring that her friends really do care about her, but the conversations they're having like she isn't there can be tad annoying sometimes.</p><p>Eld seems to noticed the wariness of the children, he scratched his head and turned to looked at them. He introduced himself as Eld Jinn -- a co-worker of Levi. He explained that he's here to pick up Mikasa from the park because Levi is unavailable right now.</p><p>The boys also introduced themselves. Letting go of their wariness and Mikasa gestured Eld, that they must probably go to where levi is now. Dreading on what she may see. She fiddled with her fingers and tried to keep the fear down that was coming up from her.</p><p>"Guess I'll see you, Mikasa." </p><p>"Mmmh, I'll be going ahead first. Eren, Armin."</p><p>"Bye Mikasa, someone will pick us up soon. Don't you worry." Armin reassured.</p><p> </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>The car ride was pretty tense and Mikasa didn't bother with the pleasantries, demanded again where's levi. Eld tightens the grip on the wheels and released a sigh. He admitted finally that Levi is in the hospital. </p><p>"He's not really in any danger Mikasa. There were just some casualties with the expedition that we've been working on. It's going to be okay, you'll see." </p><p>She will definitely see to it and would decide for herself if it is going to be okay. It is not like she wants to dismiss the older man's reassurance but the fear that finally bursts in her heart when she heard that Levi is in the hospital, is the seal that prevents her to see any logical reasons.<br/>
How couldn't she, when a man like Levi -- an indestructible man like Levi could end up in a hospital. </p><p>It is like mother all over again.</p><p> </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>'Shit', ending up in the hospital is one of the most idiotic things he has done today. Other than getting shot in the leg (he can clean it by himself, he doesn't need a fucking hospital. Thank you very much.) And letting Hange take over the wheel on his car. Maybe the latter was the most idiotic one. He shouldn't in all likelihood let Hange handle the reign of a moving vehicle ever again, not when he's in it. </p><p>Sure he couldn't drive at that time because of his leg problem but look where it got him -- a concussion and some broken ribs. That's what he gets for letting a mad bitch drive. Ramming themselves in a wobbling building.</p><p>Levi groan, he can't really fault Hange. Their were in a substandard situation, crashing into a fucking building was perhaps the only solution that they can concocted to make out there alive.</p><p>Still, that didn't make him feel less remorseful. A little brat is going to see him in here, who has maybe an issue regarding with hospitals. </p><p>'Shit' he thought again. Might as well prepare himself for some agonizing scenario when Mikasa gets here. </p><p>Levi sighed, taking custody of a little brat is really tough. Not to mention emotionally draining</p><p> </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>When Eld led her to Levi's room, she froze at the entrance and stared at the small figure sitting in the bed. She holds her hands in front her of her chest and contiued to stare at him. Wide opened she takes in his appearance and thinks the words, 'he's okay, he's okay, he's okay'</p><p>"Shouldn't you be sitting already captain?" She heard Eld said.</p><p>"I do whatever I want." Never in her life could she.be so relived at hearing his voice being fine and be its usual annoyed self.</p><p>"Well, I escorted your little girl from the park safe and sound captain." </p><p>"Tch"</p><p>Eld chuckled and excused himself saying, he should perhaps go look for some food. She did not even bother to notice at what had just Eld said about her being Levi's little girl. She didn't bother anything, she's looking at Levi. Hearing her heart, pounding in her ribcage.</p><p>Frozen on her spot, not knowing on what to do. 'Should she run towards him? Or to stay still. What if she moves, will he disappear just like mother did? Strong, kind, beautiful mother did?' This is what happened though. At first, she believed her mother would be fine but the second she left her spot, everything was in shambles. Everyone explained that her mother was gone. 'Would that also happened to Levi?'</p><p>'Mother was indestructible too and look what happened to her. She--'</p><p>"Mikasa!" She heard him called out and she snapped away from her memories. </p><p>He held his hand, indicates her to come closer. Patiently waiting to snap her off from her tormenting thoughts. Levi is not mother, (he is not dying) she had to remind herself. Levi is stronger than her mother. He's much more vigorous and Eld was right; he'll be up in no time. Taking into account that he's already sitting up and doesn't look any worse for wear.</p><p>And with that, concludes her decision. She but immediately tackled him in the bed. Quietly sobbing and gripping at the back of his shirt, with all her might. All he did was grunt and bear the sudden weight and snot on his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>"Go brat, I already called the Jaegers. You can spend the nights there until I checked out from this shitty place." He commanded the child who still adamant to leave by his side. Who can really blame Mikasa (He probably mortified the child).<br/>
That said child was clinging him by the arms, tension rising up from her shoulders. He felt her shaking her head and gripping tightly on his sleeves.</p><p>"You can't stay, brats aren't allowed here during the night." </p><p>"No" She persists</p><p>"Tch, listen here you little shit. When I tell you, you can't stay here that means you can't. And besides tomorrow's a weekend. If you're so stubborn in staying with me then you can visit me first thing in the morning."</p><p>Mikasa is really hesitant to leave from his side. He can tell by the look on her face -- the same face she made earlier. When she was still scrambling for her best options. The look of pure hesitance. Clearly, he is making her scared by what he just said. Really, what can he do? It's not like she can stay here. Where would she sleep? </p><p>That's what he gets for ending up in this shitty place. A clingy brat who is perhaps traumatized by hospitals.  </p><p>He had to calm her somehow. He patted her head soothingly and noticed her hair was in disarray. He pluck some of it and push it back, letting her full face shown -- still had some tear tracks and blotchy from the crying earlier.</p><p>"Do you have a tie?" He sighed<br/>
Mikasa nodded and pull it out from her pocket.</p><p>"Let go of my arm and turn around." She complied his instructions, although the former was done so uncertainly. "What did you do to make this hair look like a bird's nest?"</p><p>"We played hide and seek."</p><p>"Tch"</p><p>"I won a lot"</p><p>"Heh"</p><p>Since he didn't have any comb, his hands will do. Although, a comb is more preferable but he had done this many times now so he can safely he can make work of this without the hair tool.<br/>
He started at the base of her skull and drag his hands down to the tips of her hair. Repeating the action until the hair are somewhat tidied up than it was before. Separating an equivalent three parts of hair and started to braid slowly and deliberately.</p><p>In the middle of it all, Mikasa finally relaxed and was at eased since his hands started to comb her hair. Braiding, actually was an action of comfort for them. When one of them had a nightmare or in need of some physical contact and or even some reassurance that they are not alone in the pitch of their bad days. He will always braids Mikasa's hair.</p><p>He was not really on board with this activity. Heck, he didn't even know shit ton about braiding or tying hair in general. But when Carla Jaeger quipped that one time; "does Mikasa have any plans in cutting her hair, it is getting long".</p><p>But when he asked the brat, she said no, of course (she had to make it harder for him did she). He can't have her walking blind with all that raven locks. That brat would probably wind up dead at a crossroad.</p><p>Carla Jaeger then suggested to tie it up or braid it somehow.</p><p>Again, you see, Levi doesn't know shit about tying hair and Carla clearly must've saw his I-don't-know-how-to-bitch-face, offers him how to.</p><p>After many attempts with this shitty braids. He finally can do this with Mikasa's hair like a pro with a knife.</p><p>"What injury did you sustained to end up here?" </p><p>Mikasa asked suddenly. He thinks before he answers, pausing in his work. He kind of perhaps owes her with the truth at least. Hell, he probably wouldn't be here if he didn't been in a roller coaster ride. Then he relented, couldn't really hide it from her.</p><p>"Got shot in the leg, a concussion and some broken ribs." He admitted.</p><p>"Oh....... How did you get it?"</p><p>"Bad career choices" He answered as he continued his braiding.</p><p> </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>"I'll come back tomorrow."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I know"</p><p>"I'll bring some cards, so we won't get bored."</p><p>"Tch, bored at seeing my face?"</p><p>"Mmh, and maybe some books too."</p><p>She pondered him for a moment and decided to slip down from the bed. Eld was standing by the door, waiting around for their goodbyes. (He is to drive Mikasa to the Jaeger residence).</p><p>When she was near him, he held his hand. Gesturing, if he can hold her hand to guide her out of this room. She hesitated and looked back at her shoulders.</p><p>"Go with Eld Mikasa, you'll see me soon. I'm not going anywhere." Levi dispels her doubts.</p><p>And with that she nodded, resolution on her mind. She faced Eld and gave her permission to take her by the hand. Eld smiled softly and waved goodbye at the bed.</p><p> </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>As he saw them leave at the door, he resigned himself on the mattress. Sitting up for a long duration of time makes his body stiff. However, sitting up is the only thing he can do to show Mikasa he's not about to keel over or whatever thoughts that goes through inside that brat's mind about him kicking the bucket.</p><p>Since when did he care about death?</p><p>'Since a snot nosed brat manifested in his life.'</p><p>His own thoughts replied. Yet, he can't really get mad about it. He had gotten close to the brat -- attached even. Got soft, like Hange use to say but he had to wring himself first before he could admit that to Hange.</p><p>Of course, he is terrified too. He has doubts of his own capabilities in raising Mikasa, like what if he messes up her life. Who is to say he already ruined it.</p><p>He groaned, taking a child is really tough.<br/>
But he did not regret in taking her with him though. Having her, and living with him, he admitted made his life more notable. He is not to say, that he is suicidal before. He just don't care if he dies or live at the expense of his job. </p><p>He gained more reason to live now. In the form of a child who always awaits him in his tiny apartment.</p><p>Yes, he decided. He should probably avoid any injuries that would end his ass up in a fucking hospital, or Mikasa would die young from a heart attack, seeing him here again.</p><p>He made himself comfortable and tried to wonder how he should repay Hange for wrecking his car.</p><p> </p><p>End.....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>